La Vida De Makoto Shishio
by Patata Kawaii
Summary: La historia de un hombre quien sufrió desde su niñez, lo que lo llevo a tomar el camino equivocado hasta convertirse en el ser despreciable que todos conocemos, llevando así el lema: "El más fuerte vive, el débil muere".
1. El nacimiento e infancia

—** "La vida de Makoto Shishio"** —

Rurouni Kenshin© y todos sus personajes a excepción de algunos creados por mí, no me pertenecen,

Son propiedad del maestro **Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

**Disclaimer:** Antes que nada, bienvenidos a mi canal y a este fanfic, espero que les guste y pueda hacerles pasar un buen rato leyéndolo.

**NOTA:**

1.- dejen comentarios para saber si les ha gustado, o que piensan del Fic.

2.- toda crítica es bienvenida, (favor de abstenerse con las críticas destructivas y/u ofensivas, evítenme la pena de bloquearles).

3.- cualquier cosa estoy a sus órdenes, dudas, aclaraciones, todo lo que necesiten. **Gracias**.

* * *

_"El más fuerte vive, el débil muere"_, como todos saben, esta ha sido la filosofía que caracteriza al personaje de Makoto Shishio, pero… ¿Por qué adopto esta filosofía? ¿Cuál fue la razón, por la que se convirtió en hittokiri? Y ¿Por qué creyó que era apto para gobernar al Japón?

Todo esto, lo veremos en esta historia y saber cuáles fueron sus motivos por los cuales, lo orillaron a ser como es.

* * *

Capitulo 1.-**El nacimiento**

Nos adentramos en la era Tokugawa en el año 1845, en la aldea Shingetsu, donde en aquellas fechas los días eran fríos y las noches eran adornadas con varios copos de nieve, cayendo desde el oscuro cielo; como era de esperarse, la gente se veía feliz y los niños disfrutaban de los juegos desde aventarse bolas de nieve hasta formar figuras de la misma, a lo lejos, dos personas miraban como se divertían aquellos chiquillos, esas personas eran los señores _Yoshiro_ y _Yumiko_ Shishio.

Yumiko quien era una bella mujer joven alta, de piel clara; rostro fino; cabello largo color castaño claro que le llegaba hasta la cintura y con medio flequillo largo tapando la mitad de su rostro; por su parte Yoshiro era un hombre joven alto; de con piel de tonalidad media; cabello color negro y con una coleta alta; ojos ligeramente rojos y de cuerpo un poco fornido.

La pareja se había dispuesto a salir a caminar, para aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenían libre, ya que Yoshiro no podía pasar mucho tiempo con su esposa, el trabajo de un carpintero era demandante y además no era bien pagado, por lo que salía de su hogar desde muy tempano haciendo trabajos extras para mantener a su esposa; pero ese no era momento para pensar en eso, pero sí de otras cosas, pues la pareja miraba a aquellos chicos por una razón, deseaban ser padres.

Después de recorrer la aldea y de comprar decoraciones de navidad, la pareja llego a su hogar mientras Yoshiro recogía los frutos de la huerta, Yumiko miraba al cielo recargada de la puerta del hogar, por lo cual capto la atención de su esposo al verla tan pensativa, por lo que decidió acercársele.

— ¿sucede algo Yumiko? — Hablo Yoshiro, al tomar de los brazos a la mujer.

—Tengo miedo… de que no embarazarme, Yoshiro… ¡qué tal, si nunca podremos ser padres!— dijo la mujer, a la vez que agachaba la mirada.

—Entonces, pidamos para qué se nos cumpla, el deseo de ser padres— le murmuro su esposo, a la vez que colocaba su mano en la mejilla de la mujer y acariciando con su otra mano el vientre de la joven, los dos habían pasado horas de pedir con mucho fervor, para la llegada de su primer primogénito, la mujer empezó a bostezar, por lo que ambos se recostaron en el _futon_ y Yoshiro abrazaba de la cintura a su esposa, al mismo tiempo que la tapaba con la cobija…

Ya era el mes de Agosto de 1846 y el vientre abultado de la mujer ya era notorio, por fin su deseo se había concebido y en unos días ya serian padres, ambos recibían felicitaciones de sus amigos y vecinos de la aldea; como todas las mañanas Yoshiro salía trabajar, para llevar el pan a la mesa, pues ahora más que nunca tenía que mantener a su mujer y al próximo miembro de la familia, por lo que se apresuro y salió de la cabaña sin antes despedirse con un beso, en la frente de su mujer y otro en su vientre a la vez que la admiraba cuando esta aun dormía.

— ¿Qué hora será? — Bostezaba la mujer, que se acababa de levantar del futon para hacerse un desayuno, pero su camino hacia la fogata, fue interrumpido al percatarse de un ruido que venía de afuera, por lo que la mujer camino y abrió la puerta donde, pudo ver que se avecinaba una tormenta, rápidamente una fuerte llovizna empezaba a caer, provocando que se formara un hueco en el techo y permitiendo que la lluvia mojara dentro de la cabaña.

—tendré que repara ese hueco— se dijo Yumiko, a pesar de estar embarazada, así que tomo unas hojas de palma que tenía como repuesto para cubrir el techo y levantaba una escalera para treparse y reparar la cabaña, no había pasado mucho tiempo de que acababa de subir y unos fuertes dolores empezaron a contraer su vientre— ¿_Acaso ya será hora del parto?_ — se dijo la mujer asustada.

A lo lejos se podía ver a Yoshiro correr hacia la cabaña, pues había recibido noticias de la aproximación de una tormenta y solo así pudo darse cuenta de que era cierto, lo peor es que vio a Yumiko trepada en la cabaña, en medio de aquella tempestad, por lo que se apresuro.

— ¿Yumiko, que haces? ¡Bájate de allí! — grito furioso el joven, al mismo tiempo que bajo a la mujer y la condujo dentro de la cabaña, el joven se subió al tejado y coloco unas ramas para tapar aquel hueco, al menos para que el techo no colapsara en los que iba a conseguir alguna partera.

Mientras tanto Yumiko, que se encontraba recostada en el futon, gemía de dolor por las contracciones provocadas por la dilatación de su cuello uterino a la vez que notaba salir sangrado de su parte íntima, la mujer como pudo se acomodo en posición de parto, pues ya se acercaba el momento, en eso llego su esposo con una pareja de ancianos, ambos eran médicos y corrieron a auxiliar a la mujer en lo que Yoshiro terminaba de reparar el tejado…

— ¡Tengo miedo! —Grito, Yumiko al sentir como sus caderas empezaban a expandirse.

— ¡es normal, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien! — Dijo la anciana, a la vez que la tomaba de las manos para darle valor a la chica— ¡Solo puja! ¡Puja! — .

La chica apretó sus puños donde era visible ver, el remarque de las venas y empezó a pujar con todas sus fuerzas, nunca había sentido su corazón palpitar tan apresuradamente, en unos cuantos segundos la mujer cayo exhausta y el anciano pudo sacar al bebe.

— ¿Ya nació el bebe? — Grito Yoshiro, que había entrado empapado y alterado por saber que estaba pasando, — ¡Yumiko, que tiene mi esposa! ¡Porque esta desmayada! —.

—tranquilo chico, tu esposa está bien, en unas horas volverá a estar consciente, déjala descansar a usado toda su fuerza— dijo la anciana.

— ¡Felicidades, fue un varón! nació hoy 17 de Agosto de 1846, a las 10:09 horas — Hablo el anciano, que cargaba al pequeño para entregárselo a su padre.

— ¿Doctor está bien mi hijo? — Dijo Yoshiro.

—No tiene de que preocuparse, el bebe está en perfectas condiciones, aquí tiene todas las recomendaciones para que no enferme por esta tormenta, en cuanto a su esposa, está todo bien, nos retiramos joven y nuevamente, felicidades— dijo el anciano, dando una reverencia a la vez que se iba con su esposa.

Tiempo después Yumiko había despertado, confundida y adolorida la mujer giraba la cabeza para ver qué había sucedido.

—Veo que ya despertaste, Yumiko—hablo el joven con el pequeño en brazos.

— ¿Qué paso, que tuvimos Yoshiro? —dijo, Yumiko.

— Fue un varón— agrego el joven, a la vez que acercaba al pequeño a su madre.

—Al fin te tengo en mis brazos hijo, la espera ha valido la pena— agrego la mujer, mientras derramaba una lagrima de alegría.

— ¿Cómo se llamara Yumiko? —Dijo el joven.

—Su nombre será Makoto, Makoto Shishio —dijo, la mujer.

* * *

**_La infancia de Makoto Shishio_**

El otoño ya había llegado y el pequeño ya tenía cinco años, como todo niño de Japón, aprendería el arte del _Kenjutsu_, así que su padre Yoshiro, lo llevo a un _dojo_ donde impartían clases de las mismas, pues él no tenía tiempo y además no sabía nada sobre el manejo de espadas.

—esta será tu escuela, te quedaras aquí hasta que yo te recoja a las 7 de la tarde, ¿entendiste? — Dijo Yoshiro.

— ¡Claro que si, padre! —Respondió el chiquillo, con gran entusiasmo.

— ¡ese es mi hijo, ahora entra y se el mejor!—agrego el padre, orgulloso de ver como su pequeño crecía cada vez mas.

—Bien envainen sus espadas, hoy tenemos a un nuevo estudiante, su nombre es Makoto Shishio y desde hoy aprenderá el arte del _Kenjutsu_—hablo el sensei del dojo.

Este era un hombre alto y delgado, con una ligera barbilla y de aspecto frió.

— ¡Kaito, ven acá, Makoto vas a luchar contra él, quiero ver que habilidades tienes con la espada!—Dijo, el hombre en un tono despectivo— ¡peleen, ahora! —.

Kaito quien era un chico de 12 años y tenia conocimientos del Kenjutsu, se lanzo contra el pequeño para ejecutarle un sablazo vertical en su cabeza, el pequeño al ver el ataque ejecuto una defensa colocando sus manos de punta a punta de la _Katana _ y poniéndola en posición horizontal arriba de su cabeza.

— ¡Maldito! —dijo, Kaito, a la vez que aprovechaba la anulación de su ataque, para propinarle una fuerte patada en el estomago del pequeño— ¡eres débil! — se burlo el chico al ver tendido a su pequeño contrincante.

— ¡Eso es todo, ya pueden retirarse! — Grito el hombre a todos sus alumnos— ¡Kaito, creo que te pasaste con el chico! — dijo con una sonrisa al muchacho, que salía del dojo.

—Veamos, niño al parecer solo es una pequeña hemorragia— dijo, el hombre a la vez que curaba y envolvía con vendas la herida, — ¡Deja de llorar! —Grito el hombre al chico, a la vez que le daba una bofetada.

— ¡_los débiles lloran, si quieres avanzar en la vida tienes que ser fuerte, los débiles solo son un estorbo!_ — dijo el hombre. De pronto se oyó unos toques en la puerta del dojo, era Yoshiro que había llegado por su hijo.

Yoshiro entro jalo la puerta corrediza del dojo para entrar y recibir a su hijo, pero al verlo se llevo una sorpresa...

— ¿hijo como te fu… pero que te paso? —dijo Yoshiro al ver a Makoto lastimado del estomago.

—En el receso a su hijo lo encontré curioseando sin permiso, en uno de los cuartos del dojo, cuando lo vi el chico estaba tirado y lastimado por jugar con unas Katanas, ¿no es así niño?— dijo el hombre, a la vez que lanzaba una mirada de amenaza al pequeño, sin que su padre se diese cuenta.

— ¿Es eso cierto eso, Makoto? — Dijo Yoshiro.

—Si padre, ya aprendí la lección— respondió el pequeño agachando la mirada.

—Disculpe maestro, no volverá a pasar, con su permiso— hablo Yoshiro, al mismo tiempo que hacia una reverencia y tomaba la mano del niño para salir del dojo.

Tiempo después Yoshiro y Makoto caminaban hacia su hogar, el chico se encontraba cabizbajo en todo el camino, cosa que llamo la atención a su padre, pero no pudo ver los gestos de su hijo ya que algunos cabellos tapaban la mirada del chico.

—Ya llegamos Yumiko— hablo el hombre, a su mujer.

— ¿Cómo te fue Makoto? — Dijo la mujer, pero su hijo no le dirigió la palabra y procedió a comer sus alimentos en el _Kotatsu._

— ¿y esa herida, que te paso? — hablo la mujer al niño, pero al no ver respuesta de este el esposo contesto: _Makoto se lastimo, por andar jugando con las espadas sin autorización del profesor._

Al escuchar esto, el niño salió del la casa con una_ Shinai _(espada de bambú) en su mano.

— ¡Makoto! — Dijo la mujer, a la vez que seguía al niño.

—ya se le pasara — hablo el hombre, para tranquilizar a su esposa, pero fue en vano.

— ¿Qué pasa hijo? — Dijo Yumiko.

—Nada madre, disculpa…pero estoy entrenando—.

Al oír esto, la madre decidió agarrar del hombro a su hijo para voltearlo y verlo directo a los ojos.

—Sabes que no puedes mentirme Makoto, tu mirada me lo dice. ¿Acaso algo te perturba? —dijo la mujer, al acercarse a su hijo y poner su mano en el hombro del chico.

— ¡Deja de sobre protegerme! —Grito el niño, quitando la mano de su hombro—Discúlpame, no quise decir eso—.

—Sé lo que pasa, alguien te está molestando… ¿no es así? — Dijo Yumiko, al chico el cual asintió.

—No dejes que te molesten, se fuerte y defiéndete — dijo la mujer, quien tomo una de las mejillas del pequeño para darle un beso en la frente, para después se dirigirse dentro de la casa.

—Así será madre—murmuro el chico, a la vez que volvía a entrenar para toda la noche.

* * *

**_Una lección_**

En la mañana, después de entrenar en la noche, el pequeño Makoto decidió ir temprano al dojo para meditar, cuando este ya se encontraba concentrado, fue interrumpido por Kaito y sus compañeros, quienes acababan de llegar al lugar.

— ¡Miren que tenemos aquí, pero si es el debilucho de Makoto! —Rio Kaito, —A ver si dices lo mismo cuando te derrote— agrego Makoto.

Al escuchar las palabras del pequeño los demás empezaron a burlarse de él.

— ¿Acaso eres imbécil? ¡No sabes a quien te enfrentas niño! —Replico el adolescente.

—Entonces no tienes nada que perder, pelea conmigo—dijo el niño.

—De acuerdo, te daré el gusto a ver si así aprendes "la lección" —.

Kaito y Makoto se encontraban fuera del dojo para un combate espada a espada, los demás alumnos que llegaban rápidamente empezaban a rodear a los chicos.

—Solo una condición niño, la pelea no será con espaditas de bambú, será con unas Katanas, ¿entendido? —Dijo Kaito.

—Bien, pero esta vez yo no caeré—respondió Makoto.

—Tomen sus Katanas—dijo, un alumno del dojo que traía las mismas, ambos chicos tomaron sus armas, dieron una reverencia y se colocaron en posición de ataque.

— ¿Estás listo para morder el polvo niño? —Dijo Kaito.

— no mas que tu— respondió Makoto.

— ¡Listos…peleen! —grito un chico, que la hacía de réferi.

Rápidamente ambos chicos desenvainaron y corrieron en contra del otro, provocando el choque de las hojas, —Valla, veo que has mejorado—dijo Kaito, que forcejeaba con el niño-

—No me subestimes—agrego Makoto, a la vez que dio un pisotón al adolescente para zafarse dando un salto hacia atrás.

—Maldito, esta vez no tendrás suerte—dijo Kaito, que corría hacia el chico , dio un salto quedando en el aire y coloco ambas manos en el mango de la Katana, poniéndola en posición vertical para dar el golpe en la cabeza del niño.

— ¿De nuevo esa técnica? —Dijo el chico, poniéndose en posición de defensa como lo había hecho en la pelea pasada.

— ¡No te confíes!— grito Kaito, a la vez que chocaron ambas Katanas solo que esta ocasión, Kaito puso todo su peso en el ataque, logrando tirar al niño en el suelo.

— ¡Sorprendido, en el dojo no use toda mi fuerza por el sensei, pero ahora es diferente! —Dijo Kaito— ¡tu defensa con tu espada horizontal, bloqueando la mía es lo único que te protege de que no te parta la cabeza, haber cuanto tiempo resistes! —.

Makoto se encontraba en apuros y al ser mayor la fuerza del adolescente, provocaba que el niño se clavara lentamente su propia Katana en el pecho.

— ¡Estás perdido niño! —Dijo Kaito, seguro de su victoria.

—No bajes la guardia— le susurro Makoto, a la vez que le propinaba un rodillazo en el estomago del adolescente, haciendo que este último se cayera al lado suyo, cosa que aprovecho el niño girándose sobre su atacante para clavarle la Katana en el hombro—Ahora quien aprende la lección—dijo, Makoto; pero pronto se escucho la voz del maestro…

— ¡Pero qué demonios estás haciendo! —Grito el hombre, al mismo tiempo que le quitaba la Katana al niño — ¡Quien te dio permiso de sacar estas Katanas! —.

—Fue Kaito—respondió el chiquillo.

—Miente sensei, Makoto las saco para que peleáramos, ¡quería vengarse! —se quejo Kaito, quien sangraba de su hombro.

— ¡Ahora estas contento! ¡Crees que puedes venir y hacer lo que quieras! ¡Desde ahora este expulsado de este dojo, has manchado el honor de esta escuela, lárgate! —Grito el hombre al chico.

— ¡Pero, esto es injusto, yo solo me defendía! —dijo Makoto, con gran convicción.

— ¡He dicho que te largues! —grito el hombre, quien arrojo una piedra en las rodillas del chico, tan pronto el hombre hizo esto, los demás alumnos empezaron a arrojarle piedras al pequeño haciendo que este se fuera.

— ¡fuera de aquí! ¡Lárgate con tu madre!— le gritaban los demás chicos.

El pequeño huyo lo más rápido que pudo, lloraba al no comprender el porqué de su rechazo, lo único que sentía era resentimiento ante la agresión de esas personas, algún día lo pagarían y valla que lo harían...

* * *

**_En la casa de los Shishio_**

Makoto había llegado a la casa, lleno de moretones por las piedras por lo que llamo la atención de su madre.

— ¡Que te paso! —Grito la mujer, quien corrió hacia el niño acariciando su mejilla — ¿Te golpearon no es así?—, el niño asintió con la cabeza; pero tan pronto hizo esto el padre había llegado muy enfurecido.

—Así que fuiste expulsado del dojo, ¿no? —Replico el hombre, furioso hacia su hijo.

— ¡No le hables así, el solo se defendía de los otros chicos! —Grito Yumiko.

— ¡ahora lo defenderás después de que le clavo una Katana al otro chico, he!— grito el hombre, furioso.

—Makoto—hablo la mujer sorprendida.

—Hijo no déjame hablar a solas con tu padre—dijo, Yumiko un poco decepcionada.

—si, madre— dijo, Makoto al salir.

Makoto estaba preocupado, pues no sabía que reacción tuviera su padre ante lo sucedido, tiempo después de varias horas de discusión, por fin se abrió la puerta…

—Ven hijo, no tengas miedo, tu madre me dijo las razones por la que lo hiciste y…te apoyo— dijo el padre, abrazando a su hijo y llevándolo vuelta a la casa.

— ¿padre lo que hice, estuvo mal? —Dijo el niño, mirando a su padre.

—En cierta parte, pero lo importante que no volverás a ese lugar, encontrare otra escuela, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Yoshiro, sonriéndole a su hijo.

Tiempo después ya era diciembre y el chico ya acudía a otra escuela, donde los compañeros incluyendo el maestro lo trataban bien, por fin era la primera vez que el niño sentía que pertenecía en esa aldea.

—Buenos días, Makoto— hablo un hombre alto, fuerte y de frio aspecto, pero eso no significaba que fuera malo, al contrario era buena persona.

—Buenos días, Daisuke-Sama— dijo el niño, dando una reverencia a su sensei.

—Bien, todos en posición de descanso, hoy aprenderemos combate cuerpo a cuerpo…—.

Tiempo después ya llego la hora de salida y Makoto se dirigía a su casa, pero como cualquier niño de su edad no pudo resistir comprar algunos dulces en el mercado de la aldea con el dinero que le había dado por ser navidad, después de merodear el chico por fin llego a su casa, feliz buscando a sus padres, pero estos no estaban, así que jalo una cuerda que guindaba del techo del hogar, al hacer esto se entre abrió una compuerta en el techo y se descubrió una escalera requinable, que conducía al segundo piso de la casa, por el cual subió el niño con los dulces en mano.

Después de esto el chico comprimió la escalera, subió la cuerda, cerro la compuerta y se dispuso a comer las golosinas hasta que se quedo dormido. Si alguien entraba a la casa y miraba el techo no se podía apreciar la compuerta, Yoshiro era un genio pues había hecho eso con sus manos y para un caso de emergencia…

_En esta parte se trataran algunos temas fuertes, se recomienda discreción. _

* * *

**_El "toque de diana", un llamado de la muerte_**

_(Entrada con música: Adagio en G menor, de Albinoni)._

En la aldea Shingetsu estaba creando ciertos disturbios, pues empezaban a surgir pequeños grupos que estaban en contra del Shogunato, por lo que soldados de estos últimos, estaban a las afueras de la aldea preparando una emboscada, dispuestos a matar a todos los que vivían en Shingetsu, evitando así la rebelión de estos y el cambio de era.

Pronto los soldados empezaron descender de las montañas cubiertas de nieve, que se encontraban alrededor de la aldea, aprovechando que los habitantes se encontraban con la guardia baja, pues era navidad y nadie pensaba en un ataque sorpresa o algo por el estilo, gran error… pues tarde o temprano, lo lamentarían…

Los soldados se acomodaron en sus posiciones de ataque, unos trepados en los arboles, otros en los arbustos cubiertos de nieve, mientras otros se introducían en el mercado de Shingetsu, disfrazados como los de la aldea, para no levantar sospechas, todos esperando la señal de ataque…

De pronto, se escucho el sonido desde la punta de una montaña, era de una trompeta ejecutando el "_toque de diana_", dando aviso de la aproximación de una masacre masiva…

Todos los soldados salieron de sus escondites, pronto se escucharon los gritos desgarradores de las personas al ver lo que estaba pasando, los soldados masacraban a todo civil sin piedad alguna, los espadachines del lugar trataban de proteger su aldea, pero era en vano, eran demasiados.

Hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos y hasta bebes eran cruelmente asesinados, los soldados tomaban algunos rehenes como familiares de los espadachines de Shingetsu, para obligar a salir a estos últimos , una vez capturados estos eran forzados a presenciar la vil muerte de sus seres queridos, quienes eran amarrados de un árbol, a la vez que los bañaban de alcohol para después quemarlos vivos…

Todo era sangre y muerte en aquel lugar, parecía el mismísimo infierno hecho por el hombre, de pronto en la casa de los Shishio, había llegado Yumiko, quien estaba desesperada por encontrar a su hijo y a su esposo. Para largarse de aquel infierno.

— ¡MAKOTO! ¡YOSHIRO! —, la mujer gritaba, con la voz casi desgarrada al no ver a su familia, el niño al escucharla despertó, al oír los gritos de fuera y los de su madre se asomo por una pequeña rendija éntrelas madreas del techo, mirando hacia abajo pudo ver, así a su madre.

El chico iba a contestar su llamado y bajar para reunirse con ella pero un fuerte golpe a la puerta, lo detuvo…

— ¿Por qué tan sola? —hablaron, dos soldados que entraban a la vivienda.

— ¡Aléjense de mi bastardos! —grito Yumiko, al agarrar la espada de bambú de su hijo.

— ¡Eres estúpida mujer! ¡Crees que con eso nos mataras! —grito el hombre, a carcajadas.

— ¡Si se acercan…LOS MATO! —grito la mujer.

— ¡Con que te gusta hacerte la difícil! ¿No es así? —dijo el hombre, a la vez que le daba la Katana a su compañero y procedía a quitarse su armadura.

— ¡Así me gusta, las mujeres difíciles…ME EXCITAN! —dijo el hombre, tomando de nuevo su Katana a la vez que la lamia y la tiraba al suelo.

Al ver esto la chica corrió hacia su agresor para golpearlo con la vara, pero fue en vano ya que el hombre detuvo su ataque, tomo la vara y la aventó al piso.

— ¡Serás mía! —dijo el hombre, a la vez que la tomaba a la fuerza contra su cuerpo y empezaba a lamer el cuello y el rostro de Yumiko.

— ¡Suéltame asqueroso! ¡Suéltame! —gritaba la mujer, tratando de zafarse del hombre pero este empezaba a desgarrar su kimono con tanta brutalidad, que le provocaba arañazos en la espalda de la chica; al ver que esta no se rendía, el hombre le propino un puñetazo en el rostro de la mujer, logrando atontarla y así satisfacer sus bajos deseos sexuales; de pronto Yoshiro entro gritando llamando a su familia, pero al ver la escena, paró en seco.

— ¡Maldito deja a mi mujer! —grito Yoshiro, pero este no se percato de que se encontraba otro soldado en un lado de la puerta, por el cual este último le dio un golpe a Yoshiro, con el mango de la Katana en su cabeza, logrando tirarlo y atontarlo…

Desde arriba Makoto miraba aterrorizado la escena, el chico jamás había sentido como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, su aliento empezó a tornarse pesado, sus nervios e impotencia crecían, ni siquiera podía hablar ni moverse del miedo, era como contemplar el mismísimo infierno…

— ¡QUIERES VER COMO HAGO MÍA A TU MUJER! —Gritaba, el hombre.

— ¡NO, DEJALA MALDITO BASTARDO! —gritaba Yoshiro, que se encontraba amarrado por el otro soldado.

El hombre aventó a Yumiko al piso, cayendo de frente al suelo, entonces el hombre desgarro su kimono con la Katana y se dispuso a bajarse los pantalones para comenzar el acto.

— ¡SUELTAME! —gritaba, la mujer con la voz desgarrada a la vez que se zangoloteaba para entorpecer los planes del violador, pero le fue en vano, el hombre se puso arriba de la mujer, en posición de penetración.

— ¡ZANGOLOTÉATE, GRITA! ¡Lo único que conseguirás es excitarme aun más! —gritaba a carcajadas, el hombre a la vez que sacaba de sus ropas el miembro viril.

— ¡NO TE ATREVAS DESGRACIADO! —gritaba Yoshiro, con voz desgarrada.

— ¡NO! —gritaba Yumiko, con una voz desgarradora al sentir el miembro del hombre, introducirse lastimando, su parte intima, a lo cual reía el hombre agarrando los cabellos de la mujer y no conforme, amenazando con cortar su cabeza…

—Yo…shi…ro, Ma…koto, los amo—hablo, Yumiko derramando lagrimas con la voz entrecortada y débil, mirando hacia el techo como si supiera que su hijo se encontraba allí, Makoto también miro hacia los ojos de su madre para contemplarla por última vez como un grato recuerdo , pues ese sería un adiós para siempre y nada podía evitarlo…

Tan pronto como las miradas de Madre e hijo se juntaron una filosa Katana cortaba y le desgarraba lentamente la garganta de la mujer, mostrando la sangre fluir de su cuello así como ligamentos del mismo, hasta que el arma fue rompiendo el hueso, logrando zafar la cabeza de aquel hermoso cuerpo que yacía muerto…

— ¡NO! —Se escucharon dos gritos desgarradores, era Yoshiro y Makoto, los soldados al percatarse de la presencia del niño, tomaron al padre y lo atrajeron a la vista del pequeño.

— ¿es tu padre, no? ¡Pues, ya no lo será más! —grito el hombre.

— ¡MAKOTO, HIJO NO MIRES! —grito Yoshiro, desgarrando sus cuerdas bucales, pero era inútil no mirar a sus padres ser asesinados, tiempo después, el hombre atravesaba la nuca y la garganta con su Katana, dejando el cuerpo de Yoshiro sin vida, por lo que se escucho el grito desgarrador del pequeño.

— ¿Qué te pareció niño? —decía el hombre, incitando al niño a bajar para asesinarlo.

— ¡No vale la pena, ese mocoso al no tener a sus padres, morirá tarde o temprano! —Se carcajeo el otro soldado—ya obtuviste lo que querías, ya vámonos— le dijo a su compañero, al salir.

—Es cierto, es solo pérdida de tiempo— murmuro el hombre, quien ya se había vestido ya la vez que arrojo un escupitajo a los cuerpos de la joven pareja y salía del que fue alguna vez un hogar…

_CONTINUARA…_

**_Próximo_****_ Capitulo:_**_ "El infierno también es __frió"_

* * *

—**Notas de la autora**—

Hola, antes que nada gracias por tomar de tu tiempo para leer el Fic, quisiera saber tu opinión de la historia escribiéndome un **Review **o un **PM, **te lo agradecería mucho.

En cuanto a la historia, decidí hacerla ya que Makoto Shishio es mi personaje favorito, y al darme cuenta que en el Fandom casi nadie escribe sobre él, decidí hacerlo como un tributo al trabajo de Nobuhiro.

En este Fic veremos cómo se desarrolla el personaje de Makoto Shishio, y muchas cosas más, que me gustaría profundizar en la vida que pudo llevar y que lo llevaron a ser como es.

De antemano me despido, y me gustaría que me siguieran en este Fic, GRACIAS.


	2. El infierno también es frío

—** "La vida de Makoto Shishio"** —

Rurouni Kenshin© y todos sus personajes a excepción de algunos creados por mí, no me pertenecen,

Son propiedad del maestro **Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

**Disclaimer:** Antes que nada, bienvenidos a mi canal y a este fanfic, espero que les guste y pueda hacerles pasar un buen rato leyéndolo.

**NOTA:**

1.- dejen comentarios para saber si les ha gustado, o que piensan del Fic.

2.- toda crítica es bienvenida, (favor de abstenerse con las críticas destructivas y/u ofensivas, evítenme la pena de bloquearles).

3.- cualquier cosa estoy a sus órdenes, dudas, aclaraciones, todo lo que necesiten. **Gracias**.

* * *

_"La muerte juntó sus labios con los míos y sentí miedo, y por el miedo sentí frío, pero al mismo tiempo sentí el calor de las llamaradas del infierno recorriendo cada rincón de mi asustado cuerpo"..._

* * *

Capítulo 2.- **_El infierno también es frio._**

Después de que los soldados se fueran del que alguna vez fue un hogar, el pequeño Makoto decidió bajar, así que abrió la compuerta y deslizo la escalera.

El chico bajaba de las escaleras poco a poco, una vez abajo camino hacia los cuerpos de los que habían sido sus padres; el pequeño daba pasos cortos y lentos, su cuerpo temblaba, su respiración era agitada al igual que su corazón.

Mientras más se acercaba, más lágrimas iban mojando su pequeño rostro y su cuerpo cada vez se tensaba más; una vez que llego a los cuerpos decidió voltearlos, pero al hacer esto, hizo que la cabezas de sus padres rodaran por el suelo, haciendo que el niño cayera asustado.

Después, el pequeño se arrodillo para recargarse y abrazar los cuerpos de sus padres.

— Ma…má, pa…pá—dijo Makoto, quien lloraba y gemía de dolor hasta que se quedo dormido…

Tiempo después ya estaba amaneciendo a la vez que Makoto despertaba, pero cuando este abrió los ojos y vio a los cadáveres, recordó lo que su pesadilla era real, así que el chico se puso de pie para buscar algunos víveres; después de recolectar y envolver en una manta las provisiones, tiempo después el pequeño se volvió a arrodillar para colocar los cráneos a los cuerpos y dar el ultimo adiós a sus padres, a la vez que los cubría con una manta.

Acto seguido, Makoto arrojo alcohol por toda la casa para después tomar una vela y arrojarla al suelo, pronto empezaron a surgir pequeñas llamas hasta que estas crecieron y cubrieron todo el hogar, el chico se encontraba fuera mirando como esta era consumida por el fuego, al igual que los cadáveres de sus padres.

El pequeño recordaba lo que había vivido en aquel lugar, así como rememoraba los momentos felices que había pasado con sus padres, los juegos, los cuidados, los afectos, las risas y todo ese amor que esas maravillosas personas le habían brindado, así que tomo las provisiones, pues… tenía que irse, porque ese…ya no era más su hogar.

Después que se alejaba cada vez mas de su casa, el pequeño recorría las calles nevadas de lo que fue la aldea" Shingetsu", el sitio parecía el mismísimo infierno, sus veredas estaban repletas de cuerpos calcinados, extremidades tiradas por doquier, y el único pozo de la aldea se encontraba lleno de sangre.

— ¿_acaso seré el único sobreviviente_? —pensó, Makoto, a la vez que se encontró una daga, la cual la guardo entre sus ropas a la vez que salía de la aldea…

* * *

**_El preludio de la soledad_**

Makoto tenia horas de caminar sobre la densa nieve, se estaba haciendo de noche y no había encontrado una cabaña, así que decidió buscar un árbol para treparse y no ser presa de los animales salvajes.

El chico trepo al árbol y en unas ramas lo suficientemente fuertes y densas se recostó y saco de sus ropas una mantita para taparse del frio, Makoto serraba los ojos para conciliar el sueño, quedando finalmente dormido.

En la mañana siguiente el chico seguía adormecido, pero fue interrumpido al caerle nieve en la cabeza, lo que lo hizo despertarse y estornudar; después se dispuso a abrir los víveres para comerlos, posteriormente el niño se bajo del árbol y continúo su camino hacia lo desconocido…

El tiempo fue pasando, el pequeño tenía alrededor de dos semanas de haber salido de la aldea, se encontraba perdido, empezaba a toser frecuentemente , hace días que los víveres se le habían acabado y para colmo su barriga no paraba de gruñir por el hambre, así que decidió parar su caminata para reposar bajo un árbol repleto de nieve.

Makoto observaba el helado panorama hasta que una cría de venado, llamo su atención.

— ¿pero que hace una cría sola? — dijo, Makoto.

—seguramente también perdió a sus padres—dijo, el chico con desanimo pero tan pronto hablo, la cría que observaba era atacada por un lobo.

El pequeño observo lo que pasaba, a pesar de que la cría luchaba contra su depredador, este le clavaba los dientes, dejándolo sin vida para después comerlo. Makoto al ver esto, lo relaciono con el enfrentamiento que tuvo con Kaito, así que pensó:

—_"No importa que tan grande o pequeño eres, si eres fuerte vivirás y si no morirás" _—.

Enseguida el niño fue sacado de sus pensamientos, por un conejo que se le había acercado, el pequeño lo tomo y lo acaricio, pero su barriga no paraba de gruñir así que miro al conejo y le dijo:

—"Disculpa por lo que voy hacer, pero si no soy fuerte no sobreviviré" —dijo Makoto, a la vez que saco la daga de sus ropas e hizo una incisión en el cuello del conejo. Posteriormente para saciar su hambre se dispuso a morder la carne cruda del animal, pero el olor a sangre atrajo a un lobo quien se acercaba al pequeño…

Al ver a la bestia, el niño quedo paralizado, pues era muy diferente matar a un conejo que a un lobo adulto, así que el animal al ver la reacción del niño dio un salto para morderle la cara, el chico a ver esto decidió sacar su daga y poner la punta frente de él, a la vez que cerraba los ojos, pues era muy probable que su vida terminara…

De pronto una flecha atravesó la garganta del animal, dejándolo tendido en el suelo. El chico que estaba tembloroso, abrió los ojos al no sentirlas garras del lobo, pretendió que la daga lo había matado, pero al ver la flecha supo que no fue el, así que…

— ¿Quién fue? —dijo, Makoto.

—Fui yo—dijo, una anciana que se encontraba entre la ramas de un árbol.

La anciana era un poco robusta y de mediana altura, pero aun tenia la fuerza suficiente para cuidarse sola.

—No te asustes, no te are daño—contesto, la anciana al bajar del arbusto.

— ¡quién eres tú! —dijo, Makoto apuntando con la daga.

—Me llamo Yoko Takashita, llámame Yoko ¿Y tú? —dijo, la anciana.

—Makoto Shishio—dijo el chico, mirando al suelo.

—Yo que tu bajaba esa arma, puedes sacarte un ojo—dijo, Yoko mientras reía— ¡Conozco un refugio, ven!

El chico protestando siguió a aquella mujer, no estaba para bromas pero el hambre no hacia esperar. Después de varias horas de caminar en medio de la nevisca, llegaron a una casa antigua abandonada, donde se encontraban alrededor de 20 personas de diferentes aldeas sobrevivientes.

* * *

**_Una nueva Familia_**

— ¡Ya llegue! Y adivinen que… ¡traje comida! —dijo Yoko, que sostenía al lobo.

Rápidamente unas cuatro personas tomaban el animal para cocinarlo.

— ¿quién es él, vieja Yoko? —dijo, una pequeña de la misma edad de Makoto.

La pequeña era de piel blanca; ojos color café; su cabello era lacio, largo de color negro que siempre acostumbraba llevarlo suelto.

—Su nombre es, Makoto Shishio—dijo, Yoko.

—Hola, me llamo Komagata Mei, puedes decir me Mei—dijo la chica, a la vez que le sonreía, pero el chico no le correspondió el mismo gesto, así que solo dio una reverencia y se sentó en una esquina.

— ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Hice algo malo? —dijo, Mei.

—No, seguramente hace poco perdió a sus padres—dijo, la vieja Yoko.

—Pues, yo voy hacer que vuelva a sonreír—dijo, la pequeña a la anciana.

Tiempo después la carne del lobo ya estaba lista, Yoko repartía los alimentos a todas las personas, mientras tanto Mei llevaba comida en un plato para ella y Makoto quien seguía sentado en la esquina.

—Aquí tienes—dijo, Mei al chico.

—Gracias—dijo Makoto, mirando al suelo.

—Esta delicioso, deberías comer mas—dijo, Mei.

—No tengo mucha hambre, me retiro—dijo, Makoto al levantarse.

— ¡Hey, a dónde vas! ¡No me dejes comer sola! —grito Mei, quien perseguía al chico.

— ¿A dónde vas? —dijo, Mei.

—Me voy de aquí, dile a la vieja Yoko, que gracias—dijo, Makoto a la vez que caminaba fuera del sitio.

—No puedes irte de aquí—decía, Mei mientras caminaba delante del chico, mirando lo de frente.

— ¿Por qué debería de quedarme? — dijo, el chico a la vez que paraba en seco.

—Porque…te necesito—dijo, Mei con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Hace tiempo yo también tenía una familia, vivíamos en un pequeño pueblo cerca de la bahía de Tokio, eran mis padres, mi hermana mayor y yo; pero hace un mes fuimos invadidos por soldados, quienes masacraban a las personas, así que mis padres nos llevaron a mí y a mi hermana para que huyéramos en las canoas que se encontraban en la bahía, pero los soldados estaban cerca de allí y mis padres fueron capturados, solo mi hermana y yo alcanzamos a huir de ellos; tras varios días de rodear Tokio, llegamos a las orillas de Kyoto, pero una vez que estuvimos varias horas en tierra, un grupo de _"Yakuzas"_ pasaban cerca de nosotras y capturaron a mi hermana y yo apenas pude huir, jamás la volví a ver, fue después que la vieja Yoko me encontró y fui a parar aquí. —

—Lo siento, Mei pero no puedo quedarme—dijo, Makoto.

—Por favor—dijo, Mei.

—No quiero que pase lo mismo—dijo, el chico.

—Entiendo a que te refieres, pero nosotros nos sabemos cuidar solos, por favor quédate—dijo, Mei a la vez que abrazaba Makoto.

—De acuerdo, tu ganas —dijo, el chico quien seguía serio y se zafaba del abrazo de la chica.

— ¡Se va a quedar!—dijo, Mei saltando de alegría.

—Niños es mejor que entren, antes de que pesquen una pulmonía—dijo, Yoko…

—Ya vamos, vieja Yoko— dijo, Mei quien caminaba junto con Makoto, dentro de la casa…

_Seis años después…_

Mei como era de costumbre, era la tercera en levantarse pues Yoko y otro miembro se encargaban de conseguir el alimento desde muy temprano; así que la chiquilla decidió despertar a Makoto.

—Despierta dormilón—dijo, Mei.

—Que quieres—hablo, Makoto.

—Ven sígueme—dijo, Mei levantando al chico.

— ¿A dónde? —cuestiono, Makoto.

—Tú solo sígueme—agrego, la chica.

Los chicos se envolvieron cada uno con una cobija para salir, ya fuera Mei condujo a Makoto a un lugar en la parte trasera de la casa, que estaba llena de arbustos.

— ¿a que venimos aquí? ¿Acaso a ver arboles? —respondió, Makoto con sarcasmo.

—Claro que no, mira—dijo Mei, a la vez que hacia un lado aquellas ramas, que escondían una pequeña pista de hielo.

— ¡Vamos entra!—dijo la chica, quien patinaba por el hielo.

—Claro que no—dijo, el chico, pero la chica salió y lo jalo haciendo que este se resbalara.

— ¡Me gusta tu forma de patinar, Makoto!—dijo, Mei quien reía.

—No de nuevo…—dijo, Makoto molesto, a la vez que se rompía el hielo y caía al agua helada.

— ¡Te gusto el baño! —dijo, Mei.

—Muy graciosa, lástima que eres mujer porque si no…—dijo, Makoto molesto, a la vez que salía del agua helada.

— ¿Si no que? —dijo, la vieja Yoko.

—Nada, solo olvídelo— dijo, Makoto, a la vez que guardaba su Katana.

—Ve vieja Yoko, Makoto me quería matar—dijo, Mei señalando al susodicho.

— ¡Makoto! ¡Que te dije sobre amenazar a las personas! —dijo, Yoko.

—Que no amenace, a las personas—dijo, Makoto con cierto sarcasmo.

— ¿entonces, porque lo haces? —dijo, Yoko.

—Pero ella no es una persona, es un fenómeno—dijo, Makoto a la vez que sonreía un poco.

— ¡A quien le dices fenómeno! —grito, Mei quien quería matar al espadachín pero era detenida por la anciana.

— ¡Basta!, necesito que ambos cuiden la casa, iré a cazar y tal vez tarde—dijo, Yoko.

—Entendido— dijo, Mei entusiasmada.

—Ya que— dijo, Makoto molesto.

Tiempo después los chicos, cuidaban la casa desde la copa de un árbol, pero Mei quien no podía estar callada por un momento, empezaba a preguntarle muchas cosas al joven espadachín.

—Quien diría que ya pasaron seis años, ¿no, Makoto? —dijo, Mei quien contemplaba el cielo.

—…—pensaba, Makoto.

—mmm…— murmuraba, Mei al darse cuenta de cómo divagaba su compañero.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando, una vez la vieja Yoko, se llevo tu manta para lavarla y tu lloraste porque pensabas que la había tirado? —dijo, Mei.

—Era solo un crio—dijo, Makoto.

— ¿Y cuándo, teníamos nueve años y por accidente te vi desnudo cuando te bañabas? —dijo, Mei riéndose.

—Cállate— dijo Makoto, molesto.

—El tamaño de esa cosa era…—decía, Mei pero fue interrumpida por el chico.

—Recuerda, que la vieja Yoko no está y yo tengo esta Katana—dijo, Makoto mostrando el arma a la chica.

— ¡Ya entendí! ¡Solo diré que el tamaño de esa cosa… no era de dios! — dijo, Mei quien se carcajeaba de risa, lo que provoco que el chico se bajara del árbol.

— ¡Hey espera, solo es una broma, no aguantas nada! —dijo, Mei quien bajaba del mismo.

—Y una de mal gusto—dijo, Makoto quien miraba a la chica por el rabillo del ojo.

—Velo por el lado bueno, cualquier chico quisiera estar ¡así de dotado!—dijo, Mei quien no paraba de reír.

Pero al oír esto, el chico reacciono violentamente, acercándose a la chica y tomándola de la muñeca para impactarla contra el árbol.

—Escucha, Mei si vuelves a hacer otro comentario de ese tipo, se me olvidara que estamos en el mismo bando—dijo, Makoto quien tenía la Katana apuntando al cuello de la chica, después el chico envaino la espada y se retiro.

La chica estaba congelada ante la reacción de su compañero, pues últimamente reaccionaba de esa forma.

Tiempo después todos los miembros se encontraban reunidos para festejar el onceavo cumpleaños de los chicos.

—Bien, silencio todos, aunque no sea exactamente el cumpleaños de estos dos, quiero celebrarles, así que brindemos por Mei y Makoto—dijo, la vieja Yoko.

— ¡Por Mei y Makoto!—repitieron los demás miembros, al chocar las copas de sake.

—Bien, pues coman, que esto no es de todos los días—dijo, Yoko.

Así que todos empezaron a ingerir los alimentos, mientras Mei miraba a Makoto, pues se sentía mal por haberlo incomodado por sus pasados comentarios, pero no solo eso sino que la chica empezaba a descubrir ciertos sentimientos hacia el chico.

Tiempo después de comer, Makoto se retiro para salir a caminar un rato, por lo cual Mei lo siguió pues hace tiempo que sentía más que una amistad hacia el chico y tal vez ahora que se encontraba solo, era el momento perfecto para confesárselo.

—Se que estas allí, Mei— dijo, el chico.

— ¿Cómo haces eso? —dijo, Mei.

—No te diré el secreto—dijo, Makoto.

— ¡Vamos, cuéntamelo! —replicaba, la chica.

—No me cambies de tema ¿Por qué me seguiste? — dijo, el chico.

—Bueno, es que te quería decir algo muy importante— decía la chica, quien temblaba.

—Espera Mei—dijo, Makoto.

—Pero Makoto yo te…. —decía Mei, pero fue interrumpida.

— ¡cállate! —grito, Makoto quien se apresuro corriendo hacia la base.

— ¡Makoto, espera! —dijo, Mei quien lo seguía.

—Escucha, acabo de oír gritos en la base, así que cállate y apresúrate—murmuro, Makoto.

Ambos chicos corrían hacia el lugar, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver soldados invadir la base y matar a sus compañeros.

— ¡Yoko! —gritaba, Me quien corría para salvar a la anciana, quien era capturada por los soldados.

— ¡Mei que haces, corre, huye! —grito, Makoto, a la vez que se defendía de sus atacantes, pero eran demasiados y lograron tirarlo.

— ¡Mei! —gritaba, Makoto para que la chica corriera, pero esta solo voltio a verlo , sin darse cuenta de que un soldado estaba detrás de ella, (ruido de sablazo) de pronto Mei era atravesada por una Katana, logrando herirla en el centro de su pecho, perforando parte de sus pulmones…

— ¡Mei! —seguía gritando, el chico.

— ¡Cállate perro! —dijo un soldado, a la vez que golpeaba a Makoto en el rostro, logrando sacarle sangre y le colocaban un collarín de madera, que era atado con cadenas con otros prisioneros.

— ¡Vieja Yoko! —gritaba, el chico, quien era puesto en unas carrozas rodeadas de tubos de acero, con otros presos.

— ¡Se fuerte, chico, se fuerte! —gritaba, Yoko, quien era golpeada brutalmente por los soldados.

— ¡Mei, Yoko! —gritaba, Makoto, quien se alejaba cada vez mas del lugar.

—Mei, tú me prometiste que no volvería a pasar lo mismo—decía, el chico quien estaba destrozado emocionalmente…

* * *

**_El comienzo de una demencia_**

Después de ser capturado por los soldados, Makoto se encontraba al _borde de la locura_, cuando se había recuperado del dolor por la muerte de sus padres y al fin había encontrado una familia con Yoko, Mei y con los miembros sobrevivientes de otras guerras, le fue arrebatado todo de nuevo, de que le servía conocer a personas nuevas en su vida con los que formo lazos muy fuertes en lo profundo de su alma, si nuevamente las perdía, a la vieja Yoko la consideraba como una abuela, y a Mei como una hermana pero también le fueron quitadas y en frente de sus narices, mientras pasaban los días recorriendo en aquella carreta, el joven se culpaba por haber sido débil y no salvar a sus seres queridos, cada vez se hundía más en la soledad y en la amargura.

Poco a poco aquel niño dulce y amable iba muriendo lentamente y eso solo era el principio….

Después de una semana la carroza que transportaba a los prisioneros, había llega do a su destino, a los campos de concentración del Japón.

Pronto los prisioneros, eran sacados de las carrozas, todos llevando cadenas y collarines de madera gruesos, los soldados calificaban quienes estaban aptos para servir de esclavos, los que no eran asesinados de inmediato y de distintas formas.

El chico veía a su alrededor, y lo único que veía era el infierno, de pronto un soldado lo saco de sus pensamientos, al no ver reacción del chico el hombre le pego con el mango de la Katana en la cabeza, después el soldado lo tiro dentro del campo de concentración…

La verdadera pesadilla estaba por comenzar….

CONTINUARA…

**_Próximo capitulo:_**El campo de concentración

* * *

**—NOTAS DE LA AUTORA—**

Antes que nada gracias por tomar de tu tiempo para leer el Fic, quisiera saber tu opinión de la historia escribiéndome un **Review **o un **PM, **te lo agradecería mucho.

**¿Y bien que les pareció?**

Cabe mencionar que es aquí donde Makoto Shishio sufre de verdad, no solo físicamente si no también emocionalmente, esta es la parte que definirá gran parte de su personalidad, donde llega al borde de la locura y donde empieza a perder el control de sí mismo.

Ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo, para que aquel niño dulce muera lentamente hasta convertirse en un demonio.

Para mejorar la historia así como la redacción se ha modificado pequeñas partes de la misma, espero no molestarlos y también gracias a la gente que me a dado consejos para ir mejorando el fic, enserio se los agradezco.


	3. El campo de concentración

— "**La vida de Makoto Shishio"** —

Rurouni Kenshin© y todos sus personajes a excepción de algunos creados por mí, no me pertenecen,

Son propiedad del maestro **Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Antes que nada, bienvenidos a mi canal y a este fanfic, espero que les guste y pueda hacerles pasar un buen rato leyéndolo.

**NOTA:**

1.- dejen comentarios para saber si les ha gustado o que es lo piensan del Fic.

2.- toda crítica constructiva es bienvenida, (favor de abstenerse con las críticas destructivas y/u ofensivas, evítenme la pena de bloquearles).

3.- cualquier cosa estoy a sus órdenes, dudas, aclaraciones, todo lo que necesiten. **Gracias**.

* * *

**Capitulo 3.-**_**El campo de concentración**_

Había pasado un buen rato de que Makoto estuviera inconsciente por el golpe recibido por aquel soldado, sin embargo el chico empezaba a abrir sus ojos…

— ¿Dónde estoy? — musitaba, Makoto quien se levantaba del lodo.

— ¡Estas en el infierno! — grito, un soldado quien empujo al chico con el pie haciéndolo caer a un pequeño canal, lleno de lodo.

— ¡Maldito! — musitaba Makoto, mientras se atragantaba del agua sucia.

— ¡Cierra la boca mocoso! —dijo, el general a la vez que colocaba su pie sobre el cuello del chico.

— ¡Ahora estas bajo mis reglas y puedo hacer contigo, lo que me plazca! —dijo, el general quien le dio un fuerte pisotón al estomago del muchacho haciéndole sacar el aire.

—…—Makoto, tosía incontroladamente por el golpe.

— ¡Aparten a esta porquería de mi vista!—dijo, el general a sus subordinados.

Dada la orden, los soldados llevaron arrastrando a Makoto hacia un cuarto, donde todos los prisioneros recién capturados, eran despojados de sus pertenencias y evaluados físicamente…

— ¡El siguiente! —grito, un hombre quien llevaba una especie de bata, mascarilla y guantes.

— ¡Aquí tienes a esta basura, has con él lo que te plazca! —dijo, uno de los soldados quienes salían del lugar.

— ¡Quítenle la ropa! —dijo, el hombre enmascarado.

— ¡Suéltenme! ¡Que me van a hacer! —dijo, Makoto que gritaba al ser cargado y despojado de sus ropas.

Tan pronto el chico se encontraba completamente desnudo, los soldados empezaron a arrojarle baldes de agua fría, ante el cual, el chico temblaba al sentir como su cuerpo se congelaba. Después de eso le fue arrojado un trapo, el cual el chico utilizo para cubrir sus genitales.

— ¡Atenlo a la camilla!—dijo, el hombre de la máscara.

— ¡Suéltenme! —grito, el chico quien se zangoloteaba violentamente, para no ser atado.

— ¡Cállate! —dijo, uno de los soldados quien dio un puñetazo, en una de las mejillas del joven.

Con el golpe el pequeño empezó a ver borroso, mientras tanto el hombre de la máscara evaluaba la salud física del chico, a la vez que sacaba en uno de sus bolsillos un frasco con un liquido alucinógeno, es decir, droga.

Al chico le fue suministrada la droga mediante una jeringa, causando que este se desmayara, el hombre al ver la reacción del joven, decidió hacerle incisiones para explorar sus órganos internos…

* * *

_**Después de un rato…**_

— _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué siento mucho dolor en el cuerpo?_ —pensó, Makoto mientras despertaba, pero al verse rodeado de tubos, lo hizo desesperarse pero aun mas cuando noto los cortes de su estomago y pecho.

— ¿Duelen cierto? —dijo, un hombre quien estaba al lado, en una camilla al igual que Makoto.

— Mucho… ¿Por qué esta sonriendo? —dijo, el chico que no entendía al hombre, pues quien reiría al encontrarse en aquel lugar.

—Porque por fin moriré y descansare en paz—dijo, aquel hombre quien hablaba con dificultad.

—Por fin saldré de este infierno o es lo que yo creo—dijo, el hombre que sonreía al chico.

—No comprendo—dijo, el chico quien estaba confundido.

—Ya lo veras—dijo, el hombre quien miraba al techo y que poco a poco serraba los ojos.

— ¡No entiendo! ¡Explíqueme señor! —grito, el chico pero sus palabras no eran escuchadas porque el hombre acababa de morir.

Pronto los soldados se dieron cuenta del fallecimiento así que, entre varios empezaban a desconectarlo y descuartizar las extremidades las cuales eran enterradas, calcinadas o simplemente eran comida para los canes.

El chico al ver el despedazamiento del hombre cayó en desmayo, pero cuando recobro la conciencia, el hombre con la mascarilla retiraba los tubos del cuerpo de Makoto, llevándolo fuera del cuarto.

Cuando estos salieron, un hombre pelado, fornido y de alta estatura quien se encargaba de marcar a los prisioneros con un fierro caliente, se encontraba ya listo.

— ¡Es tu turno! —dijo, el hombre rapado.

Los soldados pronto tomaron a Makoto y lo recargaron de una piedra con forma de plancha, para poder marcarlo de la espalda alta. Después de colocar al chico, el hombre fornido tomo un hierro sumergiéndolo en las llamas, unas vez caliente lo retiro de las mismas para marcar el dorso del joven, con el numero "1117".

El chico gritaba y se zangoloteaba violentamente, al sentir como el hierro fundido quemaba su cuerpo, después el joven fue llevado y arrojado a una choza donde dormían todos los prisioneros, uno de los soldados le arrojo unas ropas al chico mientras el hombre le gritaba:

—"_Bienvenido al infierno"_ —.

Después de que el chico se vistió, este ultimo miraba a su alrededor encontrándose con las miradas de los demás reclusos…

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —dijo, Makoto quien miraba a las personas, pero estas no le respondieron.

—Somos prisioneros de distintas aldeas—dijo, un anciano que estaba en deplorable estado.

— ¿Quién es usted y porque lo trajeron aquí? —dijo, Makoto.

—Kazou Takashita —dijo, el anciano quien se acercaba al chico.

— _¿Ta…Takashita? _—pensó, Makoto quien recordaba cuando encontró a la vieja Yoko...

— _¡quién eres tú! —dijo, Makoto apuntando con la daga._

—_Me llamo Yoko Takashita, llámame Yoko ¿Y tú? —dijo, la anciana._

— ¿Pasa algo, chico?_ —_dijo, Kazou quien zangoloteo al chico sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Nada, solo quiero dormir—dijo, Makoto que se recostaba en la fría madera.

* * *

_**A la mañana siguiente**_

Eran las 5 de la mañana y los prisioneros dormían, pero fueron interrumpidos pues unos soldados los despertaron arrojándoles baldes de agua helada…

— ¡Levantase! —grito, un soldado a los presos.

— ¿A dónde nos llevan, Kazou? —dijo, Makoto quien era encadenado como los demás prisioneros.

—A trabajar, tu solo sígueme—dijo, Kazou quien caminaba hacia las minas dentro de la prisión.

— ¡Van a picar estas piedras, y cuando encuentre plata o bronce la depositaran en estas carretillas! ¡No saldrán de las minas hasta que llenen su carreta!—dijo, un soldado quien los amenazaba con su Katana.

— ¿Qué pasa si no las llenamos? —dijo, un joven prisionero.

— ¿Qué pasa si no las llenas? Bien, te diré lo que sucede…. —dijo, el soldado quien caminaba alrededor del joven.

— ¡Esto! —grito, el soldado quien desenvaino la Katana y la clavo en la garganta del joven. — ¿Alguna otra pregunta? Bien —dijo, el hombre quien salía de la mina y ordenaba que quitaran el cadáver del joven.

Después de una larga jornada de trabajo, los prisioneros fueron llevados devuelta a los cuartos…

— ¡Kazou, está sangrando por la boca! —dijo, Makoto al anciano.

—Lo sé, he estado mucho tiempo en las minas donde el olor a azufre ya ha dañado gran parte de mis órganos, chico—dijo, Kazou quien tallaba la frente del joven.

— ¿Morirá pronto? —dijo, Makoto.

—Preferiría eso a seguir aquí, lástima que no volví a ver a mi hija Yoko—dijo, el anciano.

— ¿Yoko, Yoko Takashita? —dijo, Makoto al entender lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡Tú la conoces! —dijo, Kazou quien zangoloteaba al chico.

—Sí, la última vez que la vi, fue capturada por unos soldados del gobierno—dijo, Makoto quien miro las lagrimas de aquel anciano.

—No, mi pequeña Yoko, no—dijo Kazou quien lloraba por la noticia…

* * *

_**La última vez**_

Mientras a unos cuantos metros, se acercaba una carroza con más prisioneros y entre ellos estaba la vieja Yoko, el ruido de las carrozas hizo que los prisioneros residentes, salieran a ver qué pasaba…

— ¿Qué es ese ruido? —dijo, Makoto quien salió corriendo, fuera del cuarto.

El chico se pego a las mojadas rejas que rodeaban el lugar, pero la densa lluvia no dejaba visualizar quien se acercaba hasta que observo a una mujer quien atrajo su atención…

—Es… ¡la vieja Yoko! —dijo, el chico sorprendido quien pensaba que la mujer había muerto.

— ¿Por qué el alboroto? —dijo, Kazou que se acercaba al chico.

— ¡Es su hija Yoko! —dijo, Makoto quien miro al viejo.

—Espera chico—dijo, Kazou quien tomo al chico del hombro, pues este iba a correr hacia Yoko.

— ¿Qué pasa, no quiere ver a su hija? —dijo, el joven.

—Ya la vi y con eso me basta, es ahora una gran mujer como su madre—dijo, el anciano quien derramaba lágrimas de felicidad así como de dolor, al ver a su hija prisionera.

— ¿viejo Kazou, a donde va? —dijo, Makoto quien seguía al anciano dentro del cuarto.

—Déjame descansar—dijo, el viejo quien se recostaba en el suelo.

—Kazou está sangrando de nuevo—dijo, Makoto quien rompía parte de su camisa, para limpiar la sangre de la boca del anciano.

—Déjalo así, chico, mañana ya habrá terminado mi ciclo de vida—dijo, el anciano.

—No diga eso, usted tiene que ver a su hija—dijo, el chico.

—Si llegas a hablar con ella, dile que siento no haberle dicho que la amaba—dijo, el hombre quien poco a poco cerraba sus ojos.

—Yo se lo diré—dijo, Makoto quien se sentó, junto a una rendija para contemplar la lluvia de noche, a la vez que miraba al anciano poco a poco desfallecer…

* * *

_**El interrogatorio**_

Mientras tanto, Yoko se encontraba en un calabozo atada del pie a una cadena, a la vez que un soldado se acercaba para interrogarla.

—Valla que tenemos aquí, a una ex Ishin Shishi, y dime… ¿Quién eres? —dijo, el soldado que tomaba a la mujer de la nuca.

— ¡No te diré nada infeliz! —dijo, Yoko quien escupía una de las botas del hombre.

— ¡No te hagas la ruda conmigo! —dijo, el hombre quien golpeo a la mujer haciendo caer, una pequeña manta.

— ¿Qué es esto? —dijo, el hombre quien recogió la manta y veía el bordado.

—Aquí hay unas iniciales, son M y S—dijo, el hombre quien dio la manta a un soldado.

— ¡Busca las iniciales en la lista de prisioneros! —dijo, el hombre.

Después de buscar en las listas, los soldados encontraron un nombre, que tenía justamente esas iniciales…

— ¡Numero 1117! ¡Preséntese! —dijo, un soldado quien gritaba, pero al percibir el fétido olor del cadáver del anciano, este ordeno que se lo llevasen.

— ¿Con que esta porquería es tuya? —dijo, el soldado quien arrojaba y pisaba la manta en el lodo.

El soldado al descubrir que la manta era del chico el hombre se fue, pues ya sabía cómo amenazara esa señora…

Al ver que el soldado ya no estaba, el chico se paro y corrió rápidamente a recoger la manta, pues era la manta que le había hecho su madre, cuando era un recién nacido.

El chico salió del cuarto y empezó a limpiar la tela con la lluvia que caía del oscuro cielo.

Después, Makoto se sentó en una esquina mirando la luna, a la vez que se llevaba la manta en su rostro y que dejaba caer lágrimas al recordar el canto de su madre, que lo tranquilizaba cuando lloraba de pequeño…

"_Calla mi vida, no hay que llorar _

_Duerme y sueña feliz _

_Siempre tú debes mi arrullo llevar _

_Así yo estaré junto a ti"…_

Mientras tanto desde una celda, Yoko era interrogada y golpeada por los soldados hasta que entro un informante…

— ¡Señor descubrimos la identidad, de las iniciales de la manta! —dijo, el joven soldado.

— ¡Perfecto! y ¿de quién se trata? —dijo, un hombre.

—el recluso, numero 1117 con once años de edad, Makoto Shishio—dijo, el joven.

— ¡Tráiganlo mañana al amanecer! —dijo, el hombre que miraba a la mujer.

* * *

_**Lazos**_

Al día siguiente, el chico fue despertado por unos soldados, quienes lo condujeron a un calabozo donde se enconaría por última vez con la vieja Yoko.

Al llegar los hombres, dejaron a solas al chico y a la mujer, pues el soldado quien había interrogado a Yoko, tenía la información que quería pero a cambio el cumpliría a la dama una condición, y esa era ver al chico.

— ¡Vieja Yoko!—dijo, el chico al ver a la anciana ensangrentada y tendida en el suelo.

— ¿Qué pasa, porque te hicieron esto? —dijo, Makoto quien estaba en shock.

—Chico, hace tiempo fui miembro de los Ishin Shishi, quienes están en contra del Shogunato, hasta que tuvimos que disolvernos , pues parte de nuestros aliados fueron emboscados en sus aldeas de origen, yo y mi padre nos separamos—dijo, la vieja Yoko quien tosía.

— ¿Entonces por eso fueron a la base, porque buscaban exterminar parte de los miembros del Ishin Shishi para evitar su reintegración y así evitar una revolución?—dijo, Makoto.

—Así es pequeño—dijo, Yoko quien miraba al chico.

— ¿Pero, porque asesinaron a Mei? ella no tenía nada que ver —dijo, el chico molesto.

—No lo sé—dijo, Yoko quien empezaba a toser.

— ¡Si lo sabe, en este mundo si eres débil mueres y si eres fuerte vives! —dijo, el chico quien dio un puñetazo al suelo.

— ¡No hables así chico! —dijo, Yoko quien trataba de aconsejar al joven.

— ¡Por ser débiles a mis padres los asesinaron, al igual que Mei, ella era…!—dijo, Makoto gritando pero fue interrumpido por Yoko.

— ¡Ella no era débil, siempre fue una chica guerrera! —dijo, Yoko quien gritaba.

— ¡Y de que sirvió si eran demasiados, por eso le grite que se fuera! —dijo, el chico quien se enojaba cada vez mas.

— ¡No quería dejarte solo! —dijo, Yoko quien le reclamaba al chico.

— ¿solo? ¡Yo siempre he estado solo, yo no la necesitaba, por eso le grite que se largara! —dijo, Makoto quien golpeaba la pared con su puño.

— ¡Pues ella si te necesitaba! —dijo, la mujer.

— ¡Que le hace pensar eso! —dijo, el chico quien gritaba furioso.

— ¡ESTUPIDO, ELLA TE AMABA!—dijo, Yoko quien le grito a Makoto.

—…—.

— ¡ESA NIÑA A QUIEN LLAMASTE DÉBIL, ALGUNA VEZ TE AMO! —dijo, Yoko quien derramaba lagrimas de coraje a la vez que le relataba al chico, una conversación que tuvo con Mei…

—_Demonios, cada vez hay menos alimento—dijo, Yoko que revisaba las provisiones que estaban en el sótano._

— _¡Vieja Yoko, Vieja Yoko! ¿Dónde está? —dijo, Mei quien gritaba y corría buscando a la mujer._ — ¡Aquí esta!—.

—_Ho disculpe, está ocupada, me retiro…—dijo, la chica quien dio una reverencia y salía del sótano._

— _¡Espera, Mei! ¿Qué necesitas? —dijo, Yoko quien se acercaba a la chica._

—_No, nada importante _—dijo, Mei nerviosa.

— _¡Siempre tendré tiempo para platicar contigo, anda, dime lo que sucede! —dijo, Yoko quien arrimaba una sillita a la chica._

—_Bueno, es que últimamente, he sentido cosas extrañas—dijo, Mei nerviosa._

— _¿Cosas extrañas, como qué? —dijo, Yoko mientras tomaba un poco de sake._

—_No sé, pero se siente bonito—dijo, Mei quien se tallaba los brazos._

—_Tú lo que sientes es amor ¿y de quien se trata? —dijo, Yoko quien sonreía a la chica._

—_ha, pues…vera…es…—dijo, Mei quien sudaba de nervios._

—_Makoto Shishio ¿no es así? —dijo, Yoko quien sonrió a la chica._

— _¡No es cierto! ¿Quién le dijo eso? —dijo, Mei quien estaba sonrojada._

— _¡No te hagas, que sabes que es verdad! y bien dime… ¿Por qué él? —dijo, Yoko quien volvía a servirse sake._

—_No lo sé, desde que lo conocí me pareció un chico que sufría mucho por la muerte de sus padres, así que decidí ser su amiga para que no se sintiera solo y para volverle a recordar la felicidad, pero un día yo estaba recolectando manzanas y un bandido me estaba acosando, trate de defenderme pero él estaba armado y me tomo del cuello, pero al poco tiempo llego Makoto y me defendió del maleante, cuando se fue el tipo ,Makoto me dijo que jamás volviera a salir sola y que el siempre estaría a mi lado para cuidarme…—._

—_Ya veo, y tú malentendiste las cosas y te enamoraste del chico—dijo, Yoko quien sonreía a la joven._

—_Y bien, y como piensas "conquistarlo" —dijo, Yoko quien volvía a servirse sake._

—_No quiero conquistarlo, prefiero que se mantenga esto en secreto—dijo, Mei sonrojada y que miraba el suelo._

—_Entonces, ¿qué quieres? —dijo, Yoko confundida._

—_Solo, quiero…que sea feliz—dijo, Mei con lagrimas en los ojos…_

Mientras tanto, al haber escuchado el relato de la vieja Yoko, Makoto se encontraba confundido, no sabía si sentir odio o culpabilidad hacia el mismo, y se preguntaba ¿Por qué ella?, y aunque lo hubiera sabido el no podía corresponderle igual, pues él la amaba, pero solo como a una hermana.

— ¿Por qué yo? Vieja Yoko —dijo, el chico quien estaba recargado de la fría pared a la vez que miraba el techo.

—Las cosas del corazón, no se mandan, chico—dijo, Yoko quien empezaba a toser sangre.

— ¡Vieja Yoko esta escupiendo…! —dijo, el chico quien trataba de limpiar a la mujer de la boca.

—déjalo así chico, los golpes que me dieron los soldados me provocaron una hemorragia interna, así que… creo que moriré pronto—dijo, Yoko.

Al oírla Makoto, supo que era el momento indicado, para darle el recado de su padre Kazou.

—Yoko, tengo un recado para usted, de su padre…Kazou—dijo, Makoto.

— ¡Mi padre! ¿Cómo esta él? —dijo, Yoko quien le alegraba la noticia.

—El falleció ayer, de una hemorragia interna, cuando te trajeron los soldados, el te vio llegar—dijo, Makoto.

— Ya veo y ¿Te dijo algo? —dijo, Yoko.

—Que la amaba y que sentía no habérselo dicho—dijo, el chico.

—Ese viejo huraño… haber dicho eso —dijo, Yoko quien rompía en llanto.

—Gracias por decírmelo chico, enserio, me has hecho muy feliz…—dijo, Yoko quien escupía sangre.

—Chico, lucha y ayuda a la gente a escapar de este lugar, así lo hubiera querido Mei, promételo—dijo, Yoko.

—Ya estoy cansado—dijo, el chico.

—Promételo, lucha solo una vez más—dijo, Yoko.

—Lo prometo—dijo, Makoto quien dio una reverencia.

—Otra cosa, el Shogun vendrá a este campo en tres días así que será tu oportunidad para planear algo; Bien, ahora puedo irme…en paz—dijo, Yoko quien cerraba sus parpados y le sonreía a la muerte, para al fin irse con ella.

El chico al ver a la mujer ya desfallecida, este le cerró sus parpados, dio una reverencia y se fue a cumplir su cometido, los soldados entraron a recoger el cadáver mientras otros escoltaban al chico hacia el cuarto, con los demás prisioneros…

* * *

_**La promesa**_

Al llegar al cuarto, los soldados cerraron la puerta y se fueron, Makoto se sentó en el suelo, y miraba la noche a la vez que pensaba en un plan para cumplir la promesa, que le había hecho a la vieja Yoko.

Al día siguiente, los prisioneros fueron llevados de nuevo a las minas a trabajar, todos eran encadenados de los pies unos a los otros, mientras los soldados estaban fuera de las minas resguardando el lugar, pues el olor del azufre dentro de la mina era insoportable y ellos sabían que eso con el tiempo dañaba la salud.

Una vez fuera los hombres uniformados, Makoto dejo de picar las rocas, para tener una conversación con los prisioneros…

—Escuchen—dijo, el chico pero no obtuvo respuesta de los demás.

— ¡Dije que escuchen!—dijo, Makoto quien arrojo una gran piedra al suelo, para captar la atención de los esclavos.

Tan pronto hizo esto, todos los reclusos voltearon a ver al joven…

— ¡qué quieres chico! —dijo, un recluso.

—Quiero proponerles algo, para escapar de aquí—dijo, el chico.

— ¿escapar de aquí? ¡Por favor! He pasado media vida en este lugar—dijo, el hombre.

— ¿y alguna vez has intentado escapar? —dijo, el joven.

—Nunca, pero si lo intentamos… ¡nos mataran! —dijo, el hombre quien estaba paranoico.

— ¡Nos están matando ahora mismo, oliendo el azufre de esta cueva! ¿Qué no se dan cuenta? ¡Nos asesinaran de todas formas! ¡No pierden nada con intentar escapar de esta prisión! —dijo, Makoto quien trataba de hacer entrar en razón a los reclusos.

— ¡El chico tiene razón, no perdemos nada con intentarlo! —dijo, un hombre barbudo.

— ¡yo igual estoy de acuerdo, ya no soporto estar en esta pocilga! —dijo, un joven quien tiraba sus herramientas de trabajo.

— ¡Yo también me largo! —dijo, otro hombre quien también tiraba sus herramientas.

— ¡Yo igual! —dijo, una mujer.

— ¡nosotros también nos vamos! —decían los hombres y mujeres que se encontraban allí, a excepción del anciano paranoico…

— ¿Qué plan propones chico? —dijo, el hombre barbudo.

—Después, de que nos lleven de vuelta a nuestros cuartos, nos reuniremos hoy en la noche fuera de estos—dijo, Makoto.

—pero los soldados están vigilando en la noche, ¿Cómo es que no nos verán si estamos fuera de los cuartos? —dijo, un anciano.

—Dentro de dos días llega el Shogun a inspeccionar los campos de concentración del Japón, así que casi todos los soldados han sido solicitados para resguardarlo, a excepción de los que vigilan los calabozos y las puertas de salida—dijo, Makoto.

—Se a lo que te refieres, hay que aprovechar estos dos días donde que casi, no hay vigilancia—dijo, el hombre barbudo.

—Entonces, en la noche nos reuniremos—dijo, el chico quien murmuraba al oír los pasos de los soldados acercándose.

Después de esto, todos los reos regresaron a sus labores para no ser descubiertos…

* * *

_**El plan**_

Era de noche y ya era hora de la reunión, así que alrededor de 70 personas entre hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños salían de sus cuartos para reunirse fuera de estos.

—Bien, ya estamos aquí, somos todo oídos chico—dijo, un hombre.

—Bien, este es el plan…—dijo, el chico quien sacaba un pedazo de pergamino y una piedra de grafito entre sus ropas.

—Bien en la salida principal, hay una gran puerta de madera y hierro donde custodian 8 soldados equipados con Katanas; al lado de la gran puerta, hay dos torres, del lado izquierdo y lado derecho, en estas por lo regular hay 2 arqueros en cada uno, pero por la llegada del Shogun solo hay uno de cada lado. —dijo, Makoto.

—Me impresionas chico—dijo, el hombre.

—No fui solo yo, la mayor parte del trabajo lo hizo _Juro_—dijo, el joven quien apunto al hombre barbudo.

—Pero ¿la salida trasera?— dijo, una mujer.

—No nos conviene salir por allí, además aunque solo hay cuatro soldados con Katanas en la puerta trasera, está cerca de los calabozos, lo que si tratamos de escapar por allí y aunque lo consiguiéramos, los soldados de la puerta trasera avisarían a los que están en los calabozos, y estos están más armados y tienen más francotiradores—dijo, el chico.

—tiene razón, nos emboscarían al tratar de salir—dijo, un joven.

—Por eso iremos hacia la puerta principal, además en las torres he visto que tienen armamento y si los vencemos podremos tomarlo y en caso que los soldados de la salidas trasera y los del calabozo nos vean, podremos defendernos parara escaparnos—dijo, Juro.

—Pero ¿Cómo lograremos eso? —dijo, un hombre.

—Distraeremos principalmente a los arqueros, después…—dijo, Makoto quien les explicaba a los presos.

Mientras, tanto el anciano paranoico, miraba al chico y sus planes…

Los presos como siempre, fueron llevados a las minas a trabajar aunque seria por última vez, pues esa misma noche escaparían, para cuando el shogun llegara al amanecer, ellos ya estarían a varios kilómetros de distancia…

Mientras los hombres estaban en las minas, el anciano paranoico empezó a tirarse y retorcerse del dolor, rápidamente los soldados lo sacaron para matarlo, pues era muy viejo y ya no les servía.

— ¡No esperen, no me maten! —dijo, el viejo.

— ¿y por qué no? —dijo, un soldado.

— ¡Tengo información que les conviene! —dijo, el viejo.

De pronto un hombre alto, delgado y de aspecto frio, se acercaba hacia la discusión de los hombres.

— ¡Esperen, no lo asesinen! ¿Cuál es la información? —dijo, el general quien condujo al viejo para hablar a solas.

—Los prisioneros escaparan esta noche y…—dijo, el viejo.

—Gracias el dato caballero, lástima que de todas formas… ¡tendré que asesinarle! —dijo, el general quien clavo su Katana en el estomago del viejo.

Rápidamente el general se alejo del cadáver y ordeno a sus subordinados que lo enterraran con los demás cuerpos.

—_Con que escaparan antes de que llegue el Shogun…bien, será divertido ver a mis subordinados arreglárselas con esos reclusos_—pensó, el general quien alistaba un caballo y se dirigía a la salida.

—abran la puerta, iré a enviar información al shogun, mientras tanto tu estarás a cargo—dijo, el general.

— ¡Adelante señor!—dijo, el soldado que cuidaba la puerta.

El hombre salió montado en el caballo, quien se dirigía para avisar al shogun y sus hombres del escape de los reos…

* * *

_**El escape**_

Ya era la noche y todos se preparaban para la huida, mientras tanto algunos hombres se encargaban de vigilar a los soldados para dar la señal de ataque, otros se ponían en sus posiciones y los demás estaban armados esperando instrucciones de ataque.

—Bien, ya estamos listos—dijo Juro. —A tu señal, chico—.

El joven al ver que todo estaba listo, dio la señal para la distracción…

De pronto se oyó llorar a un bebe, lo que hizo despistar a los soldados.

— ¡De quién es ese niño!—dijo, un soldado.

—Ho, disculpe es mi hijo—dijo, una mujer

— ¡Cállelo! —dijo, el arquero de la torre derecha.

Mientras la mujer distraía a los soldados, Juro trepaba por las maderas para llegar a la torre izquierda, donde estaba un arquero.

De pronto se escucho otro llanto de un bebe…

— ¡Callen a esos niños! —dijo, el arquero del lado derecho.

— ¡No puedo, está llorando por la picazón de la viruela! —dijo, la mujer quien descubrió al pequeño para que los soldados apreciaran las ronchas.

— ¡Ese niño tiene viruela! —grito, el arquero del lado derecho, pero al voltear al lado izquierdo se dio cuenta de que un prisionero trepaba la otra torre.

— ¡Cuidado! —grito, el arquero de la derecha al del otro lado.

Rápidamente Juro ya había trepado antes de que el arquero se diera cuenta, así que lo golpeo y se apropio de la torre izquierda.

Mientras tanto, la mujer del bebe que lloraba, saco una piedras de sus ropas para lanzarlas al arquero de la derecha y que otros prisioneros treparan la misma y así acabaran por derribar al ballestero.

Ambas torres habían sido adueñadas por los prisioneros, ahora solo faltaban los ocho soldados armados que custodiaban la puerta por dentro.

— ¡Tomen esto! —grito, lluro quien lanzaba a los reos flechas, lanzas y arcos.

— ¡Es mejor que se rindan! —dijo, Makoto.

—Fuiste muy listo engañando a mis hombres, con la farsa de la viruela—dijo, un general quien era amenazado por los reos quienes lo apuntaban con sus arcos.

— ¡Si quieren escapar tendrán que matarnos! —grito, el hombre quien corrió junto con sus hombres asía los reos.

Pronto reos y oficiales se encontraban, luchando cuerpo a cuerpo…

— ¡Juro! —grito, Makoto quien peleaba junto con los reos.

— ¡Entiendo, chico! —dijo, Juro quien apuntaba las partes descubiertas de los soldados.

— ¡Mi pierna! —grito, un soldado quien era abatido por la flecha de juro.

Mientras tanto un anciano prisionero, que se encontraba cerca del enfrentamiento, trataba de usar el arco pero…

— ¡Abuelo, no uses eso a corta distancia! ¡Huye! —grito, una mujer desde la torre derecha, pero el viejo era algo sordo.

— ¡No! —grito, la mujer al ver que habían matado al anciano, así que la dama le lanzo una flecha dándole al asesino del viejo.

Tiempo después ya habían vencido a seis de los ocho soldados, solo quedaban uno y el general, mientras tanto los custodios de la puerta trasera al oír la batalla, dieron aviso a sus compañeros del calabozo para ir a enfrentar a los reos…

— ¡Ya no pueden hacer nada, es mejor que no se resistan! —dijo, Makoto quien junto con los demás prisioneros, tenían rodeado al soldado y al general.

— ¡Qué esperas niño! ¡Asesínanos de una vez! —dijo, el general riendo quien tiro su Katana y alzaba los brazos.

— ¡Juro! Diles a los demás reos que abran la puerta—dijo, el chico.

— ¡Habrán la puerta! —dijo, el hombre dando la señal.

— ¡No vales la pena! —dijo, Makoto al general dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

— ¡Haya están! —gritaron, los soldados del lado trasero, quienes lanzaban flechas y se aproximaban a los reos.

— ¡Mujeres y niños corran! —grito, Juro quien se protegía con los escudos de los soldados caídos.

Pronto los reos empezaron a huir, mientras algunos los cubrían.

— ¡Juro! —grito, Makoto.

— ¡Ya voy chico! —dijo, Juro quien se cubría con el escudo y se dirigía a la salida, mientras los reos serraban la puerta de afuera.

— ¡Malditos, cerraron! ¡Traigan las llaves!—dijo, el general quien gritaba a sus subordinados.

Mientras tanto, los reos se preparaban para cuando los soldados salieran.

— ¡Ahora que aremos chico! —dijo, un hombre.

—solo nos queda atacar cuando salgan—dijo, Makoto.

— ¡y que tal si les preparamos una sorpresa! —rio, Juro quien tenía un bote con alcohol y una antorcha.

— ¡Perfecto! solo hay que regar el alcohol en la entrada y cuando salgan los prenderemos en llamas—dijo, el chico.

Así que los reos se apartaron de la salida para que Juro regara el líquido al suelo, de pronto se escucho golpes detrás de la puerta hasta que esta fue abierta para dar paso a los soldados…

— ¡A ellos! —grito, el general a los soldados.

— ¡Ahora Juro! —grito, el chico.

Tan pronto los soldados salieron, Juro arrojo la antorcha al suelo donde se encontraban los hombres para quemarlos.

La mayoría de los soldados se retorcían del ardor del fuego, recorriendo su cuerpo mientras morían, mientras los más afortunados lograban escapar de las llamas pero no de los reos.

— ¡Lo logramos! ¡Los vencimos! —dijo, Juro quien alzaba los brazos en señal de victoria a la vez que los demás gritaban de alegría.

— ¡Chico lo logramos! —grito, Juro a la vez que cargaba al chico.

Pronto los hombres que ahora eran libres, caminaban contentos hacia la búsqueda de una buena vida, hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños disfrutaban de su libertad, pero sin olvidar a sus compañeros caídos en la batalla, así que decidieron hacer un minuto de silencio para honrarlos…

Tiempo después encontraron unas rocas gigantes que formaban un techo, asique descansaban mientras unos reos hacían una fogata debajo de ellas…

—parece que va a llover—dijo, Juro quien estaba sentado cerca de la fogata y que miraba el oscuro cielo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —dijo, Makoto.

—porque lo lejos se ven unas nubes grises y empieza a ver viento—dijo, Juro. — ¿y cómo es que capturaron, chico?

—Yo estaba en una casa abandonada con otras 20 personas, pero una tarde llegaron los soldados y nos emboscaron, a una compañera la asesinaron y a otra la capturaron pero hicieron lo mismo con ella—dijo, el chico quien estaba sentado mirando al suelo.

— ¿y no tienes padres? —dijo, Juro quien volteo a ver al joven.

—También los mataron al igual que mi aldea, por eso me refugie en la base, de hecho una amiga me dio la idea de este plan—dijo, Makoto.

—Entonces, a ella le debeos esta libertad—dijo, Juro quien sonreía al chico y se disponía a dormir.

—_Vieja Yoko, Mei…Gracias_—dijo, Makoto quien miraba caer la lluvia...

* * *

_**En la madrugada**_

Todos se levantaban y se preparaban para continuar su caminata…

—Chico, despierta es hora de seguir, está empezando a llover—dijo, Juro.

—Lo sé, ahora vuelvo—dijo, el chico quien se iba a hacer sus necesidades detrás de unas rocas.

— ¡Levántense todos, ahora somos libres! —gritaba, Juro lleno de emoción quien era acompañado de sus compañeros.

— ¡Debieron de ver lacara a esos estúpidos, mientras salíamos del lugar! —grito, un joven.

Mientras tanto, Makoto alcanzaba a oír los gritos de los hombres a la vez que se dirigía hacia ellos.

— ¡Esos imbéciles ya no nos gobiernan! ¡Ahora somos libres! ¡Y el idiota del Shogun no podrá quitarnos nuestra libertad, hermanos! —gritaba, Juro quien alzaba los brazos junto con los demás.

—_Creo que Juro se emociono demasiado_—pensó, Makoto mientras se acercaba al hombre pero voltio para arriba de las rocas y observo la silueta de un arquero quien apuntaba a Juro…

— ¡Juro corre! —grito, el chico.

— ¡Somos li… bres! —dijo, Juro quien se dio cuenta de la flecha que atravesaba su pecho y que caía al suelo.

Pronto en lo alto de las rocas pudo apreciarse la figura imponente de un hombre, quien era el Shogun.

— ¡Valla, con que sorpresa me encuentro!—dijo, el Shogun en un tono despectivo—General sus sospechas fueron ciertas, buen trabajo—.

—Gracias, su eminencia—dijo, el general.

—tan pronto al ver al Shogun, los hombres corrían para escapar…

— ¡Es inútil, están rodeados! —dijo, el Shogun a la vez que salían soldados de los alrededores.

— ¡Quien planeo esto! —dijo, el Hombre quien amenazaba a los hombres.

— ¿Nadie? Bien… ¡Mátenlos a todos! —dijo, el Shogun quien sonreía.

— ¡No esperen! ¡Fue ese niño! ¡El planeo todo junto con el hombre que asesinaron! —dijo, una mujer apuntando a Makoto.

— ¡Si fue el! —grito, un hombre.

— ¡Yo también lo vi! —grito, un joven.

— ¡Ya ven que no fue tan difícil! ¡Gracias, buena dama! ¡Capturen al mocoso!—dijo, el shogun en un tono déspota.

Makoto al ver como los que se suponía que eran sus aliados, le habían dado la espalda y lo traicionaban, este nuevamente empezó a dudar seguir el buen camino.

— ¡Son unos cobardes! ¡¿Dónde queda la maldita lealtad?! ¡Donde! —gritaba, Makoto al ser capturado y golpeado por los soldados.

— ¡Cállate! —grito, un soldado quien pateo el estomago del chico logrando sacarle el aire.

— ¡Traidores! ¡Nunca debí confiar en ustedes! —dijo, Makoto quien enronquecía por los gritos.

— ¡Valla estúpido, confiar en estos malvivientes, me das pena chico! —dijo, el General que bajo hacia donde se encontraba tirado Makoto.

— ¿Qué hacemos con el señor? —dijo, el general.

— ¡Has lo que quieras, solo llévenlo vivo devuelta al campo! ¡Le tengo reservado una sorpresa! —dijo, el Shogun quien se alejaba del lugar.

— ¿¡Y los demás reos, señor!? —dijo, el general.

— ¡Asesínenlos! —dijo, el Shogun quien daba la espalda y sonreía.

— ¡No por favor! ¡No! ¡Piedad! —gritaba, la mujer quien delato a Makoto, al igual que los demás reos.

Los soldados pronto asesinaron a los reos, mientras estos se iban, el general aprovechaba para golpear a Makoto.

— ¡Son unos cobardes! —musito, el chico al ser golpeado brutalmente.

— ¡Que se siente estar solo en este mundo! —dijo, el general.

— ¡Tu compañera Yoko quien ya no está y esa niña llamada Mei te dejaron solo! ¡Como la basura que eres!—dijo, el general.

— ¡Acéptalo niño estas condenado al fracaso y al dolor! —dijo, el hombre quien tomaba el cuello del chico.

— ¡Te matare imbécil! —dijo, Makoto quien se zafo del hombre y mordió la mano del hombre quien le arranco un pedazo de carne.

— ¡Infeliz! —grito, el general, quien pateo la cabeza del chico, noqueándolo.

— ¡Eso lo veremos! —dijo, el hombre quien monto su caballo y llevaba al chico hacia la prisión…

_CONTINUARA…_

* * *

—**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA****—**

Antes que nada gracias por tomar de tu tiempo para leer el Fic, quisiera saber tu opinión de la historia escribiéndome un **Review **o un **PM, **te lo agradecería mucho, También acepto críticas constructivas, ideas y sugerencias.

**¿Qué tal te pareció el Fic?**

Como vemos, una vez más nuestro protagonista intenta de nuevo hacer las cosas bien, pero la vida le da la espalda, al igual que los reclusos en quienes confiaba (a_ excepción de Juro quien parecía ser el único que le era fiel)_ pero terminan por traicionarlo.

También la confesión que le revela Yoko, sobre el amor secreto que tenía Mei hacia Makoto, ahora solo queda unas preguntas por hacer:

**¿Qué tendrá planeado el Shogun para Makoto?**

**¿Lograra el chico salir de la prisión?**

**Todo eso en el siguiente capitulo…**


End file.
